


Love Through Time, Time Through Love (Josh Dun)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:omg number 19 for the soulmate au with Josh Dun please that would be so good also ur beautiful and I love your writing and it makes me so happy ur great and perfect never changeomg bless you so much -eword count: 455warnings: none





	

Josh had all of the pictures, each with his face looking just slightly different with you, next to him, looking nearly the same in each. He looked at them every night, before he fell asleep, knowing you were somewhere out there. You had to be.

It just wouldn’t make sense if you weren’t because, for as long as Josh had lived, he had found you. It’s just how it worked- everyone was reincarnated and they weren’t… They weren’t happy until they found their other. Their soulmate. Josh wasn’t happy, no, he was broken and hurt and twenty eight years old looking for you.

Always looking for you.

He had so many pictures of the both of you, wrapped around each other. From 1835, just years after the first picture was taken, ever, he was holding you still, faces stoic, but he could see the love in your eyes, in the way he was holding you.

Josh needed you, to find you. He just wasn’t living without you- nobody was truly happy without their other half. At least, you know, nobody that Josh knew was truly happy. Josh could see Tyler and Jenna, the way they were whole together and not completely there when a part. Josh wanted that, wanted you and he didn’t even know your name.

It changed every time and, in his next life, Josh didn’t always remember it, but it was always the most melodic and beautiful thing he heard. Three knocks sounded at Josh’s bedroom door and he tossed the pictures, digital renderings of old photographs, drawings from ancient times, polaroids and printed photos from disposable cameras into a shoebox and kicked it under the bed before it opened. “J, uh, we got someone here to see you.”

Tyler coughed into his fist as Josh grabbed the door and opened it farther, his breath catching in his throat. You were there- Josh took a step back and felt his head thud harder, faster in his chest. “You,” He croaked, “You’re-”

And you brought your hand to your mouth, tears welling in your eyes. You looked different, yes, but Josh still thought you were the most amazing thing on the planet. You said your name, music to his ears, and then spoke more. “What’s your name? I need to know, now that I’ve found you.”

“Josh,” He grinned, “I’m Josh.” And then you surged forward- his voice was even better than you remembered!- and grasped his face in your hands. Easily you brought him into a harsh kiss and Josh’s arms clasped tight around your waist, pressing your body against his. He kissed you, and you kissed him, and everything was right.

Everything was okay.

You were there and Josh felt whole.


End file.
